


Drabble Prompts

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Banter, Established Relationship, Food, Illegal Driving, M/M, Therapy, happy endings for all of them, horror themes, hurt comfort, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles from a prompt ask game on tumblr!





	1. "You fell asleep in the tub!?"

**Author's Note:**

> none of these are edited so apologies ahead of time!

Dan shut the door to their flat louder than necessary and grimaced. He tried not to be that needy but sometimes after therapy he craved the attention of being doted over by Phil the second he stepped through the door. Other times he needed space.  
The door slamming worked pretty well for indicating it was the former.   
He sighed and ran his hand back through his curls, pushing his hair off his forehead.   
Phil didn’t pop his head into the entryway or show any sign that he heard that Dan was home.   
Dan made his way up their steps, fully resolved to quietly climbing into Phil’s lap and just existing while Phil played fortnite.   
If Dan didn’t receive all of Phil’s neediness he supposed he’d survive. He just wanted the closeness after hard therapy days like the session he just had, opening up old wounds so they wouldn’t fester and pretending they didn’t still sting.   
“Phil?” He called out. The lounge was empty and so was the kitchen.   
He checked the bedroom to find it void of any signs of life as well. There wasn’t any texts from Phil saying he was leaving the house for any reason and Dan was sure there weren’t any meetings at all this week.  
He brought the phone to his ear as it dialed.   
Phil answered with a groan, “Dan?”   
“Hey, I’m back from therapy,” Dan winced as he could feel the neediness carry though the speaker.   
“Oh.”  
Dan frowned. He waited for a follow up but none came. His nerves were still fried and wound up from his session and he could feel himself getting prickly and defensive.   
“Just let me know when you’re home, then.”  
He made to hang up.  
“Dan? Wait! Wait, sorry I’m home! I’m in the bath.”  
Dan looked towards the other side of the house where the bathroom was and frowned. “You’re in the bath? I was just calling for you. Did you not hear me when I was over there?”   
“I… erm.”   
“You…?” Dan prompted and Phil barked out a laugh.  
“I fell asleep, okay? I know you hate it so I wasn’t going to say-”  
“Phil! You’re going to drown one of these days. Honestly! Did I wake you up just now?” He started heading towards the bathroom and heard the sound of water splashing both on and off the phone. He hung up before Phil could reply and opened the door to find him shivering in a bathtub shivering and staring up at Dan guiltily.  
“You fell asleep in the tub?!” Dan repeated with a hyena laugh.  
Phil jutted his bottom lip out and pouted up at Dan.  
“I didn’t even get to enjoy the bubbles I bought and now it’s freezing!”   
Dan shook his head fondly and held out a hand to help him stand. He wrapped a big fluffy towel around him and kicked the other two to the side much to Phil’s displeasure.   
“What the Fuck this water is ice cold Phil!” Dan unplugged the tub as quickly as he could and started stripping down. He smiled at the fond look Phil was giving him.   
“Well you’ve got to enjoy those bubbles right?”  
“Might as well enjoy them together.” Phil concluded with a big sleepy grin.


	2. "If I die, I'm going to haunt your ass"

“This is stupid.” Dan sang from Phil’s right. The smile was clear and unmistakable in his voice, not that Phil could check to see if he was right.

It was a late humid night on a Lester Family Vacation to Florida. They were awake late into the night, now morning, after an accidental midday nap. The rest of the Lester’s were fast asleep and Dan and Phi were both starving. 

Which was precisely how Phil found himself behind the wheel of his parent’s rental car, clutching the steering wheel tight enough to turn his knuckles white with a wide victorious smile on his face. 

“Told you I could do it.” He replied simply. There had been an argument as to who would drive. Their licenses were both aged and foreign and there was very little about their situation that was legal and not enough for them to explain themselves out of trouble if they found themselves in it. 

Still, Phil felt loose and free as the floridan breeze came through Dan’s window and left through Phil’s after a short detour through his hair. 

“We’re not there yet, Lester.” Phil cursed himself for proving Dan right by promptly driving up on a curb.

“Sorry! Sorry, We’re fine!” He said frantically getting them back onto the empty road.

Dan howled with laughter. 

“If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.” 

“That’s fair.” Phil pulled into a convenience store parking lot and parked somewhat close to in between the white lines and beamed over at Dan. “Ta-da!”

Dan quickly reached over and put the car in park with a dramatic eyeroll and fond smile. 

“I’m driving home and we are not telling  _ any _ of your family about this.”


	3. "Sharing is Caring. Now give me your fries."

Phil slapped Dan’s hand away.

“I told you that wasn’t what you wanted to eat but you didn’t listen to me.” he said in a firm voice.

Dan ran his fork through the lettuce leaves drenched in dressing and pouted at Phil. “It sounded good. I’m supposed to be rewarded for eating healthy not punished.”

Phil gave him what was what he hoped a withering look. “It’s a fast food joint how good did you think their salad was going to be? It looks like it’s just made from whatever vegetables they put on the burgers. They’re good on the burgers.” He elaborated and took a big juicy bite. He could feel the sauce that he honestly wasn’t overly fond of drip down his chin but he ignored it and revelled in the scandalized look Dan was giving him. 

“That’s just cruel. I’m trying to be vegan and you’re throwing a burger in my face!” He cried. 

Phils shrugged.   
“Love and war, baby.” he said in an awful accent.

“Sharing is caring. Now give me.” Dan grabbed a handful of Phil’s chips and shoved them in his mouth before Phil had any time to react.

Phil sputtered a laugh and shook his head. “Is it that bad?” He was starting to actually feel bad for Dan and his sorry looking salad. He felt bad for throwing him off of being vegan for the millionth time. 

“It’s awful.” Dan pouted dramatically. 

Phil sighed just as dramatic and handed the rest of his chips over before grabbing the remote to rewind the show that was running forgotten on the television.


	4. "Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for awhile."

“Looks like we’re going to be stuck here for awhile.” Dan said breaking the silence in the too awkward uber. 

Phil sighed over at him and plucked his fingers up one by one on the seat between them.

It had been a long week packing and moving everything out of their flat and getting their Forever Home ready to move into. 

It was further outside of London than Dan thought that they wanted but both of them fell in love with it the second they crossed the threshold. 

“I don’t want to sit in this traffic. I want to finally be in our home with you. Feels cruel, we’ve waited long enough.” Phil said, still playing with Dan’s fingers.

Dan hummed in agreement and flipped his hand upside down. Phil laced their fingers and squeezed before looking back to the stand still traffic.

“The waiting isn't so bad.” Dan said finally. Phil frowned over at him. He was travel sick and impatient and they were already leaving later than he wanted to thanks to Dan being Dan.

“I can’t wait to be there with you, but we’ve got forever there. I’ve only got right now with you here. What if I never get stuck in shit London traffic in an awkwardly quiet uber with you again? Maybe this is just making us take the time to savor this moment. What if-”

“You’re such a sap.” Phil laughed. Too loudly but the tension seeped out of his shoulders. He nudged Dan with his elbow and squeezed their hands together tighter. “A big dramatic ol’ sap.”


	5. Use your words

Tendrils of shadows crept across the bedroom wall, somehow darker than the black of night that occupied the space. 

Phil had been trying to ignore the presence that was heavy and ominous since they retired to bed hours ago. Dan had gone to bed first, tired from socialization that day that demanded more of Dan than he had energy to give.

After too much fortnite, Phil followed suit hours later, right at two o’clock. _Witching_ _hour_, he thought grimly and cursed his mother’s superstitions that were cemented into him his entire life. 

The shadows danced around the room until the met in the corner and came together. Together as a massive figure, crouched just out of Phil’s line of view, making every hair on his body stand up. 

He was too scared to move. Every fiber of his being was telling him to not look directly at it. Play dead and he’d be safe. 

Dan tossed and turned at Phil’s side. Phil wondered if Dan could sense it even in his sleep. The predatory force creeping closer to the bed when it thought Phil wasn’t paying attention.

He couldn’t just do nothing.

‘Who’s there?” He tried to sound as threatening as he could.

Dan writhed in his sleep more than he already had been but was silent. Phil slowly turned to look at him but made sure to keep the black mass in his peripheral vision. 

He jumped back, nearly falling off the bed in terror.

Dan’s head was turned towards Phil with his eyes wide open and unmoving. His entire face was frozen in terror.

“Dan!” Phil lurched forward and grabbed Dan’s wrists. Dan’s eyes followed his movements yet his expression didn’t change. Phil shook him harder but found no change. Something was very wrong.

Dan’s eyes moved to behind him and widened in fear. Phil could feel the cold on the back of his neck, the chill of something wrong and inhuman right behind him. He let his guard down.

Phil’s back was turned and it was making its move. 

Phil clambered over Dan and tried to drag him off of the bed with him. Maybe they could out run it. He toppled off of the bed and hit the wooden floor. Hard. 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Phil let out a long exhale of relief at Dan’s voice and tugged again, harder. Now wasn’t the time. They had to go. He let out a long whine, tears springing to the corner of his eyes as he desperately tried to save them.

“Phil! What’s going on? What time is it?” Dan turned his bedside light on and hurried to Phil’s side, sleep still evident on his tired face.

Phil wildly searched their room for any sign of the darkness that was stalking them both but was stopped by Dan sliding down on the floor next to him and enclosing him into his arms.

“Shh, Phil what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Dan’s voice was soothing but Phil still thrashed in his arms. It felt so real. 

“Babe. Phil. You’re scaring me. Come on, use your words.” 

“Bad dream. Really bad dream.” Phil whispered, his voice was surprisingly hoarse.

“You were yelling.” Ah. That explains that.

Dan pulled him in tight and rocked them gently from side to side. A warm thought broke through the dark cloud of fear and panic at some day in the future with children they’d parent in Dan’s arms being rocked like this. It was enough to let him catch his breath. 

He glanced up to see Dan watching him closely, clearly worried. “We can go back to sleep with the light on?” 

Phil cracked a tiny smile at that. “It was really scary. I’ll tell you about it… tomorrow?” He knew if he dwelled on it too much he wouldn’t be able to shake it from his sleep.

“That’s fine. Let’s get back to bed.” Dan maneuvered the two of them onto the bed, entangling their limbs so tightly they hardly even took up half the space. “Sorry you had a bad dream.” He whispered and pressed a sleepy kiss to Phil’s brow. 

Phil hummed in agreement and hoped the quick squeeze around Dan’s middle would translate his gratitude. 

His eyelids grew heavy as the anxiety of the situation ebbed away. He glanced past Dan’s head and the last thing he saw before sleep took him was the clock roll over to three. 


	6. “He’s pampering me, leave him be.”

Dan propped Phil up on the sofa with an abundance of pillows and blankets, ensuring optimal comfort. He stood back and let out a breath of relief that they were home and Phil would be fine and that he could help Phil get through the hilarious yet pain the ass high of his pain medicine from getting his wisdom teeth pulled.

“Not so wise, now.” Phil cackled through his gauze for the sixth time that hour.

“Good one, Philly,” he said dryly. “Your brother should be here any minute.”

“Ooh are we getting fajitas?” Phil sat up eagerly.

“No Phil. You can’t have- no I forgot your prescription remember?”

Phil frowned and sat back with a huff. He was clearly cross. 

“Phil.” Dan tried not to show the irritation show on his face but was met with Phil’s puppy dog eyes and crestfallen face. 

“You’re mad.” 

“I’m not mad, I just want you to relax and feel better. You had surgery today, remember?”

Phil widened his eyes in alarm. “On what?” blood dribbled down his chin as the gauze started falling out.

Dan hurried over and helped Phil patch him back up, tutting under his breath like his Nana used to do at him.

The doorbell rang and Dan looked at Phil shrewdly. “Will you stay _right_ _here_ while I go get that?” 

Phil pouted dramatically and huffed away from him.

“Okay I’m taking that as a yes.” Dan muttered under his breath and hurried to let Martyn and Cornelia in.

“Is he totally out of it?” Martyn asked excitedly.

“Just annoying.” Dan laughed in reply.

“Martyn!” Phil yelled excitedly as he made his way into the entryway to join them. “Martyn we’re having fajitas do you guys want to have dinner with us?”

“Oh, Dan I don’t think he should have-”

“We aren’t having fajitas Phil!” 

Phil fell silent and stared down at his feet. Dan rolled his eyes but made his way over to put his arm around him and lead him back to the sofa. 

Phil stared up at him confused and clearly upset.

“Hey we can have some soup in a while after you take these and rest a bit, okay?” Dan said in a soft voice. He placed the pills it was time for Phil to take next to the glass of water he had ready for him. “We can put buffy on and then later if you’re feeling up to it you can pick a movie.” He pushed Phil’s quiff back gently.

“Oi get a room.” Martyn called out jokingly. Dan jumped. He had completely forgotten they had company over. 

“He’s pampering me, leave him be.” Phil said haughtily before pulling Dan’s hand back to his hair.


	7. I'm your husband. It's my job.

Japan was just as amazing as Phil remembered it being. Pink petals were falling from the trees on every corner, the air was crisp and fresh and he was there with the love of his life and didn’t have to pretend otherwise. 

Out their high rise window Tokyo shone bright as it buzzed and bustled even in the late hour. 

Life was so very sweet.

“We didn’t plan anything for tomorrow. What should we do? We can do that trip to Fuji then instead of the end of the week if you want. Phil?”

Phil blinked out of his thoughts and turned back towards Dan who was staring at him impatiently. He wasn’t wearing anything except for a towel pulled around his waist and an impatient knowing smile as he waited for Phil to return to the conversation they were in the middle of.

The steam from Dan’s shower started rolling into the room. 

“Well ya perv?” 

Phil sputtered out a laugh and rolled his eyes.

“Actually you’re not too far off. I think we need a nice night in and then tomorrow?”

“Yeah?” Dan prompted.

“Tomorrow we don’t leave that bed. Tomorrow we make the most of this honeymoon and you don’t wear anything except that gold band on your finger.” 

Dan laughed heartily, head thrown back and eyes squinting in mirth. 

“Hmm. That sounds like a dream come true.” He sauntered over and placed his arms loosely around Phil’s shoulders. “How did you know?” 

Phil pressed their foreheads together and stared into Dan’s laughing eyes, bordered with a dusting of freckles he could trace with his eyes closed.

“I’m your husband. It’s my job.” 


End file.
